dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx: Sash Lilac vs Narset
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! In a battle with Dragons for relevance, Sash Lilac ends up in Tarkir, wowed by the fact that she is no longer the last Water Dragon after all. UNTIL Narset spots her, & tests her to see if she can be an Ojutai Monk. Whose skills will win out? Not Zurgo Helmsmasher, that's for damn sure. Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning Location: Tarkir Time: Irrelevant to Dragons. As Sash Lilac was about to deal the final blow on Serpentine, a light shined throughout the entire room. Sash has suspiciously disappeared, and even Serpentine himself was at a lost of thought. In actuality, Sash was warped from her verse to the MAGIC: the Gathering Multiverse. She seemed to be in a Chinese-Themed World... Sash Lilac: Huh? Where am I? She then saw dragons all over the sky, mountains, and so on; she even found some Water Dragons; a species Sash thought she was the last of... Sash wanted to be in this verse forever, but a Planeswalker prevented this... Sash wanted answers. Sash Lilac: Who are you? Why are you preventing me from being with my kind??? ???: My name is Narset. The Dragons of this world are sacred, and thus, SHALL NOT have any communication with other species'. You just came here, & I do not sense a Planeswalker Spark within you. Sash Lilac: I- Narset: I shall now test to see if you are deserving of being a monk of Ojutai... Sash couldn't avoid this; not that she'd want to. She failed to defeat Serpentine where her remaining allies must've detained him by now without her. Killing the Guardian of the Ojutai clan would be the next sweetest thing... Sash: (Guess I have no choice...) Narset's eyes glowed a light blue light, and battle commenced... The Fight ''HERE WE GOOO!! '' Narset closed her eyes, forcing Sash to rethink her strategy of attack... Sash: (She must be focusing her energy. Or maybe, she wants me to attack first! Maybe if I do the same...) Sash then calmed herself; which triggered Narset to strike. She did a kick that Sash parried, but Narset easily countered her own attack by doing a Somersault kick that sent Sash flying. Sash then went at blitzing speed at Narset, as she cracked through her torso, Ribs and all. Narset coughed up blood, but nonetheless, countered with a swift palm strike. Sash then used her threads to bind Narset's limbs. Narset: (Damn. This one is strong...) Sash: I can tank your attacks all day if I wanted. May I suggest forfeiting? It would retain your honor, and you could live another day. Narset's eyes glowed blue again. Narset: No. Ojutai monks do not quit. Sarkhan Vol told me not to seek vengeance either. Narset's hand then glowed a blue Aura. Narset: But if I can't kill you on the outside, your inner spirit diminishing would be the final victory... Narset did a technique to lure Sash into attacking, and she did so by attacking her skull. But something about Narset's indomitable will seems to prevent her from dying. She launched her fist, and detected a pressure point on Sash's body called: Shitsu-Gen. Sash was unable to control her body now. Her only hope is that she uses something beyond the Astral Plane, Narset thought... Sash: AAAAAAAAH!!! I can't control my body! My will wasn't prepared for that!!! Narset: Take a page from Hokuto no Ken as I struck a pressure point that negates any control of your body. Overtime, this will get worse, and you will die as a result. Narset prepared to use her final blow to make the situation worse for Sash. Undeniably, Sash tried to do a spinning attack, but merely jumping forced her to the ground. She was in pain in such unimaginable ways... Sash: (I suffered worse than this! How do I survive such torture?!) Narset: Alas, Water Dragon. You can never be an Ojutai monk. They praise wisdom and skill, & you don't have enough of either one. This battle is over. You're not suffering enough. So I'll leave this to myself... BAM!!! Narset then planeswalked to Kamigawa to meet with Tamiyo of her Story Circle. Sash was crushed by the skull, and she was unable to get up. The Dragons merely gave her a proper burial... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: Jeez! Talk about One sided! Also, I think we offended some SONIC fanbrats... The Winner is: NARSET! Next Time In the battle before SEASON III, a Yatagarasu wakes up to catch a Worm! This is going to be badass, folks! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:TCG vs Videogame themed DBXs Category:BMHKain Category:Dragon vs Human Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights